That's How You Really Play Quidditch
by NinjaDevil2000
Summary: Our favorite characters take a well-earned break and have fun playing quidditch. After watching their children play, the adults decide its time to show off their skill and have fun themselves. Featuring Quidditch, impressed children, and Harry having fun and acting like a kid again with his friends.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Fantastic Beasts, or anything of the like. If I did, Ron wouldn't have been such a prat in Goblet of Fire.

Author's Note: I wrote this for fun. I thought our characters should have more fun and what better than Quidditch to lift their spirits. I wanted to see them having fun and hanging out like kids again. Alright, thanks for reading and please review. Enjoy! Peace out peeps, Ninja.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a warm summer night at the Burrow. The yard outside was filled with laughter, talking, and applause and the children were playing Quidditch, except Lily, Hugo, and Louis who were too young.

As Teddy, who was playing Chaser, made a spectacular goal, Harry and Ginny cheered for their godson. The game was currently tied 60 - 60, according to Hermione who was keeping score. As the match continued, Harry turned to Ron.

"Hey," he began, a grin forming on his face, "How about a match for the adults once the kids are done. We haven't been able to play together for ages."

"Alright," said Ron, grinning. "Sounds like fun. When was the last time we really played?" he asked.

"Well," started Harry, thinking back. "I haven't really played since Hogwarts. I mean, I've played with James and Albus lots, but the last time I _really_ played was probably that last match against Hufflepuff at Hogwarts. Remember, when that git McLaggen cracked my skull with that bat?"

"Oh, yeah." Ron laughed.

"Ginny, you want to play with us?" Harry turned to look at his wife, who had been talking with Fleur.

"Sorry, what did you say, love?" Ginny replied, turning to her husband.

"After the kids are done playing, Ron and I are going to play a match of our own. Will you play with us?"

"Oh, that sounds fantastic." She smiled widely, an excited gleam entering her eyes. "I'll ask Angelina and George." She stood up, walking over to where Angelina and George sat.

"Bill?" Ron said, leaning over slightly to look at him. Bill turned and looked at him.

"Wanna play quidditch when the kids are done?" Ron asked.

Bill smiled, a gleam in his eyes too. "Sounds good!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a few more goals had been scored, James made a fantastic dive and Harry knew he wasn't faking. He had seen the Snitch. Albus, the other Seeker, caught sight of his older brother, and sped after him; but James was feet ahead. He reached out, made a swipe through the air, and then the small golden orb was struggling in his hand.

"Yeah!" James flew down to earth, and his teammates, Teddy, Roxanne, and Rose, hugged him. Victoire, Dominique, Albus, and Fred looked slightly disappointed, but they congratulated their opponents anyways. The adults smiled, as it had been a fun game to watch; but the fun was just beginning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Six brooms rose into the air. The Skrewts had Harry as the Seeker, Ron as the Keeper, and Angelina, as the Chaser. Harry and Ron smiled at each other as it had been a long time since they had played with each other. The Thestrals had Ginny as the Seeker, Fred as the Chaser, and Bill as the Keeper.

"Okay, everybody ready?" Hermione asked, looking at the players which were hovering above her head on their brooms.

"Okay. Let the game begin!" Hermione yelled excitedly, and she threw the quaffle up into the air.

Angelina caught the quaffle before George and sped off towards the other end of the field. Having no beaters made the game slightly less dangerous, but still just as fun.

As Angelina reached the hoop, she feigned right, tricking Bill, and made a terrific shot. The quaffle was then passed to George who sped down to the other end of the field, his wife hot on his trail. George made a pass, but Ron swooped in front of it, defending his hoops. Rose and Hugo cheered from the ground.

While scoring was happening feet below, Harry and Ginny circled the field above, searching for the Golden Snitch. As they looked around, keeping their eyes peeled for any glint of gold, Harry and Ginny heard Hermione yell, "60 - 20, Skrewts!"

"Dammit!" Harry heard Ginny say.

"Aw, what's wrong, sweetheart?" said Harry teasingly. "Don't like losing? Not even to your own husband?"

"Oh, shove off, Harry!" said Ginny, trying to make her voice sound menacing, but failing, partly because of the slight grin on her face. A few minutes later, they heard Hermione's voice again. "80 - 70, Thestrals!"

"Hah!" Ginny laughed triumphantly. "How about that? Losing to your wife now, aren't you?" She smiled broadly and Harry scowled. The scowl vanished quickly though, as he was hit with a sudden idea and he dived. He had not seen the Snitch but he wanted Ginny to think he did. She sped after him and as Harry pulled up, Ginny nearly plummeted into the grass, but caught herself just in time. She pelted back into the sky, ignoring the cheers and gasps from the children. It was all competition now. She gritted her teeth and shot a glare at her husband as he laughed with Ron. Angelina got the quaffle past Bill twice and George managed to trick Ron, tying the score at 90.

For a few minutes, neither George nor Angelina were able to score, because both Ron and Bill were defending their goalposts very well, but finally Harry caught a tiny glimmer of gold behind Ron's left goalpost. He sped after it, and so did Ginny. Harry's Firebolt, still one of the top racing brooms in existence, made the turns smoothly, and he flew behind the goalpost. He tried to grab the Snitch but just then, the quaffle, thrown by George, hit him across the face, shattering his glasses. Ginny, who was right behind him, quickly whipped out her wand and repaired Harry's glasses as they flew.

"You alright, Harry?" George yelled as he passed by them.

"Don't worry about it, George!" Harry yelled back. "Feels like Hogwarts again!" George shot him a grin as he flew back towards Angelina in an attempt to steal the quaffle. The Snitch had been lost and the two Seekers were now in the middle of the pitch again, Harry smiling at Ginny.

"I love you," Harry said.

"I love you too," Ginny replied.

"I'm going to beat you," added Harry.

"Like hell you are," finished Ginny.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The score was now tied at 130, and neither Harry nor Ginny had seen the Snitch again, but then, as Angelina scored and gave the Skrewts back the lead, Harry saw it. It was hovering near the children, and Harry dived. Ginny was close behind him, having seen him dive. She zoomed faster, but Harry was already there; he took his hands off his broom, snatched the small orb out of the air, and pulled out of the dive just in time. His sons gasped and cheered in wonder and amazement. Ginny pulled out of the dive just behind Harry, scowling slightly but looking impressed.

"Another good catch! One of your best!" Angelina cheered as she landed too. "The last time I saw something like that was when you fought that Horntail in fourth year."

"Incredible catch!" yelled George as he landed next to Angelina. Next came Bill who gave him a thumbs-up, and then Ron.

"That was incredible, mate! That was absolutely insane!" He landed next to Harry and hugged him, laughing.

"Now that," Ron said triumphantly, as they looked at the children, "is how you really play Quidditch."


End file.
